


Parents' Night In

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson and Elizabeth have an evening all to themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents' Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isquinnabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/gifts).



They had done it.

They had the house to themselves.

Every single underage inhabitant of the Thomas-Brewer household was somewhere else for the night – spending the night with friends, or staying with Elizabeth’s mother, or staying with their mother.

All of them.

It was so incredible that Elizabeth was scared to actually dwell on it for too long. If she did, the phone would ring – someone would be sick, or lonely, or in the emergency room, or need something. Not that Elizabeth didn’t enjoy her family, but it was nice to have some time to herself. 

To themselves, she thought with a shiver.

Parents had needs too.

*** 

She was cooking when he came into the kitchen, carrying a bottle of wine and a loaf of French bread. “Are they all still gone?” 

Elizabeth put her fingers on his lips. “Don’t jinx it,” she whispered, then replaces her finger with her lips.

He doesn’t seem to mind at all, kissing her back like he never plans to stop. She wouldn’t mind.

Not that they don’t kiss when the kids are around, but it’s different when they know that not one of their six kids is going to walk in the kitchen and interrupt them, need something. 

Now, he’s free to back her up against the kitchen counter, and his hands can roam – something they generally don’t do when the kids are home.

When they finally broke apart, he grinned at her. “How hungry are you?” His voice is low and warm and tempting. 

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ll need your energy tonight.”

So they cooked together, with jazz music on in the background, and none of their conversations have anything to do with responsibilities related to children.

*** 

Later, much later, they lay tangled together in the king-sized bed. Elizabeth was enjoying the sound of almost-complete silence, broken only by their breathing and Watson’s heart, beating underneath her cheek. He stroked his hands along her spine, making her sigh with contentment. Although there was something to be said for trying to see just how quiet they could be (and how long would pass before someone knocked on the locked door), Elizabeth thought it was nice not to have to worry about how much noise either of them made.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said after awhile, and yawned, pulling her closer under the blanket.

“Sometime…when all the planets are aligned again,” Elizabeth replied with a laugh, and cuddled against him, enjoying the decadence of all of his bare skin against all of hers. 

Maybe they would even sleep in tomorrow morning, Elizabeth thought as she drifted off to sleep… and maybe they wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
